EVOH resins are widely used in laminates for preserving perishable items. For example, EVOH resins and laminates are commonly used by the food packaging industry, medical device and supplies industry, pharmaceutical industry, electronics industry, and agricultural chemicals industry. EVOH resins are often incorporated as a distinct layer within a laminate to serve as an oxygen-barrier layer.
Die build-up often occurs during extruding processes utilizing EVOH copolymers. Another common problem with extruding processes utilizing EVOH copolymers is undesirable screw sticking. These problems may reduce the visual appearance of films formed from the EVOH copolymers as well as the mechanical strength. Moreover, these issues have not be sufficiently addressed or solved with convention technology.
Thus, there is a continued need for EVOH resins that provide better film properties and enable cost effective manufacturing processes.